Nations
This page lists all the nation in out setting. The first section all the major nations, the second section in the minor nations and miscellaneous factions. When writing about nations, please refer to the Nation Design Doc. Major Nations Balic Main article The nation of Balic used to have a central government. After the collapse of the government less than a century ago, 12 independent city-states formed under the united name of Balic. These city-states are all vastly different in their culture and society. Blackleaf Main article The mountainous Blackleaf region is the only remaining bastion of the orcs. Driven to the wild and dangerous land hundreds of years ago, generations of strife have led to only the fiercest orcs surviving. Multiple clans claim the territory as their own, fighting amongst themselves and outsiders. Though some clans will trade with those who enter the Blackleaf, most will kill non-orcs on sight. Mages will find difficulty in the Blackleaf, as the trees that give the region its name have a dampening effect on spells. Warriors will have their strength tested against not only the orc prides, but against the wild beasts that roam the land as well. Even the hardiest of rangers will find this land inhospitable as it is fraught with danger and sparse with resources. Only four elemental temples of monks have managed to keep purchase in these lands. Darguun Main article Many people across Hegan complain about the virulent goblins which plague small towns with vicious raids. Darguun is a nation where goblins and other monstrous humanoids have been organized into a destructive military force. Centuries of Durguuni hobgoblin kings bent on expansion and conquest have all but halted development and science within the region. Though goblins, bugbears, hobgoblins, and even some trolls have been able to work alongside each other with minimal infighting, numbers, determination, and rudimentary siege engines are the only tools available to the hoards. When not on a campaign to conquer surrounding nations, often the Elven Lands or the Silver Flame, Darguuni civilization is tribal and simple in nature. Unlike the Blackleaf tribes, Darguuni towns and settlements are not always hostile to outsiders. While they have no grievances with small groups of foreigners entering their lands, some tribes would rather take what they want rather than trade. Travelling gnolls that visit other lands have helped improve Darguuni-outsider relations dramatically, though often only individuals or small groups travel within Darguun, usually only in designated protected areas. No nations except Lepersarium and Greybank have involved themselves in trade with Darguun. Dreaming Lands Main article The quori have made their home in a gigantic valley. It appears the valley is a manifestation of Dal Quor on the Prime Plane. The whole land is shrouded in a thick fog, with the land beneath it slowly changing form to suit the desires of those within it. Horrifying nightmare creatures roam the land, making it uninhabitable for any would be settlers. Only a small island in the center of the shifting lands remains constant. This small settlement, named Sanctuary, is the home of those who managed to survive becoming lost in the fog of the Dreaming Lands. These travellers rarely attempt to leave Sanctuary, not wanting to risk traversing the fog a second time. The citizens have strong unity, needing to work together to survive. Elven Lands Main article Full of elves Full of trees Full of magic Full of bees. Greybank Main article The island of Greybank is one of the few places on the plane where changelings and doppelgangers can freely be themselves. Greybank accepts people of any race, and it is a nation where all are encouraged to express themselves as they please. Greybank has only one large city of the same name, with a smattering of small towns elsewhere on the island. With its many tiers and complicated arrangement of infrastructure, the city is governed loosely through law and strictly through social conduct and class status. Greybank holds many secrets, both as a nation and through the individuals within it. Though many folk are very social and open, they keep their secrets close. Information is highly valued in Greybank. The city of Greybank is highly involved I trade, being responsible for more imports and exports than any other nation. Fashion, art, and cold hard cash are exchanged for both raw and processed goods from around the world. Greybank trades with most nations, and is on good terms with all but the shapeshifter-hating Silver Flame. Lazaretto Main article Isolated from the rest of the world, the island of Leprosarium is filled with every disease and sickness known to Hegan. Fortunately, most of its inhabitants are either immune or have access to healing medicine and magic. Leprosarium is a place for the unwanted and the hunted. Many take refuge, but only those with money or good constitutions survive. Despite its population being mostly exiles and fugitives, the nation is a thriving one. The leading suppliers of firearms and other technologies, Leprosarium boats an impressive income. As such, many citizens have a comfortable lifestyle beyond their symptoms. The nation is at constant odds with the Silver Flame, but impressive defenses at the cost of no standing army provide a convenient stalemate. Strict laws have been put in place to prevent the spread of infection of its numerous ailments. These laws have given way to strict laws in every aspect of life. Citizens adhere to these laws or face severe punishment. Because of this, most citizens lead rather rule oriented and organized lives. The laws imposed are not unreasonable, and the government not dictatorial, but those who seek more personal freedom often work to leave the island in favour of living life by their own rules. Moorlands Main article The Moorlands were once a glorious a kingdom with ripe fields and booming cities. A millennium later the land is infested with trolls and entirely swamp. The few patches of dry land free of ravenous trolls are the remains of the castles and towers that once stood tall. Rumoured to be filled with the riches of the old kingdom, many treasure hunters travel to the moorlands, providing a steady supply of food for its ever-hungry inhabitants. Save for a few resilient fauna and flora, no other creatures dwell within these lands. In fact, some of the smarter or hungrier trolls sometimes venture beyond its borders… The North Main article The untamed land north of the Whitesun region ranges from frozen tundra to glacial plains. Dozens of tribes of barbarians and ice giants inhabit the land, struggling to survive in the harsh perpetual winter. Many of the tribes were pushed further north over the last two centuries as the Whitesun desert grew. While the goliath and frost giant tribes adapted, many other races have died out, leaving only a few hardy human nomads wandering the land. Some tribes that refused to abandon their homes now dwell within the desert. The North has no ruler, and remains unclaimed by anyone. Rumour has it that large numbers of dragons still exist within this land. The Plains Main article Since the dawn of recorded history halflings have primarily inhabited the Plains. Generation upon generation have survived war, famine, and hungry bulettes. Though the borders and names have changed, the culture and the lineages of the halflings there have remained constant. Other creatures have come and gone, the most recent arrivals being gnomish refugees. The locals of the Plains don’t mind the new folk as long as their way of life doesn’t take a drastic change. The folk of the plains are easy going and hospitable. There is no central government – each town is entirely self-sufficient, trading only for exotic items they want, but do not need. They do not fear raids by bandits because they have very little worth taking. Mostly simple farmers, the Plains folk are understandably unaware of most events happening elsewhere in the world. They can be wary of outside oddities, including dangerous magics, strange creatures, or even new technologies. Though they would never take arms against such things, the more conservative of folk will try to get away from things that cause too much uproar and change in their lives. The Silver Flame Main article The Silver Flame is a devout and militaristic nation of humans who dedicate themselves to protecting humankind. They live in a very structured society centered on their dedication to their beliefs. The church of the Silver Flame acts as its government, both maintaining the nation and leading it on its holy crusades. Every citizen is required to serve in the military for 10 years, and most remain in the military for many years more. Citizens are brought up with the church at the center of their lives. Most citizens will never seek to leave the Silver Flame, and fewer still will be allowed to leave. Humans or some half breeds seeking to enter the Silver Flame will be indoctrinated. Past sins will be forgiven, and allegiance will be sworn on penalty of death. The Flame cares not about gender, social status, or physical ability. Each person will do whatever they can for the good of humankind. Silver Flame citizens set their faith above all else, following both rigid societal rules and strict laws decreed by the church. While they seek to avoid most civilized non-humans, they have a deep set hatred of the more exotic ones, specifically lycanthropes, changelings, and tieflings. Any Silver Flame soldier will gladly lay down his or her life for a cause they believe in. Thay Main article Thay is a nation of mages and arcanists. Thay caters to the upper and upper-middle classes of magic-capable citizens. Cities built on large plateaus and mesas provide a physical barrier from the magic-inept lower class rabble below. Thay provides an environment of magical experimentation that caters to the needs of every mage, and is the perfect place to find materials and knowledge for learning magic. Many magically inclined folk will travel to Thay to expand their knowledge. Thay is an aggressive nation. It has an uneasy treaty with the Warforged nation after it lost the decades long war with them. It is constantly at war with the Blackleaf orc tribes after its failure to erect a new city there. Though it still has a hold on the Balican city-state of Paraith, dissent is growing within the land and rebellion is becoming an increasing risk. Other nations keep their dealings with Thay to a minimum. Úrsteini Main article Úrsteini holds the birthplace of the warforged people. The western half of the nation contains almost entirely warforged, with a smattering of other folk who have been able to look past the foreign appearance and nature of the constructs. The western half of the nation contains military outposts of warforged as well as mixed-race cities and towns who remain independent despite residing within the Warforged borders. With no need for food or rest, the namesake inhabitants of Úrsteini are incredibly industrious. New technology appears every day within the major cities, while those in the outer towns produce new forms of art or gather knowledge from afar. Úrsteini has very few restraints and laws, with most cities governing themselves. Freedom of choice and expression are highly valued, and citizens are encouraged to find their own purpose and make their own way. This includes a free market, a heavy emphasis on the barter system, and unregulated goods. Whitesun Main article Whitesun is possibly the most diverse region in Hegan. People of all races and backgrounds travel to Whitesun in search of knowledge, wealth, or freedom. Not only is law in the Whitesun region very lax, it is only enforced in the capitol city of Whitesun. Many towns, and even some communities in the capitol, have developed their own laws. The government of Whitesun does intervene occasionally to keep the nation from becoming too chaotic, but holds itself proudly as a nation of freedom and individuality. Minor Nations and Factions Blackleaf Brotherhood Main article Thee guys don't like magic Dwarves ''Main article'' If you don't like it, fix, Kaji. Harpies ''Main article'' Bird-women living on the coasts of Hegan Gnomeland Security ''Main article'' The best The Lords of Balic Main article Them lords National Scrying Agency ''Main article'' The scry is coming from inside the house!